monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lethe Mnemosyne
Lethe Mnemosyne - Sukkub z Grecji, ma szesnaście normalskich lat z hakiem. Dysponuje niecodziennymi jak dla swojego gatunku zdolnościami, mianowicie potrafi ona w pewien sposób "operować" pamięcią innych co nie przysparza jej dobrej sławy chociaż tak na dobrą sprawę Lethe ma inne rzeczy do roboty niż wchodzenie do cudzych wspomnień. Lethe można najczęściej spotkać w towarzystwie chłopców wśród których czuje się o wiele bardziej komfortowo niż w towarzystwie dziewczyn. Osobowość Lethe zawsze stara się być dla ważnych dla siebie osób niczym młodsza siostra, która w razie potrzeby czy gorszego dnia, weźmie ich pod swoje skrzydełko. Dziewczyna, kocha dzielić się z innymi swoimi sugestiami, spostrzeżeniami, uwagami z grupą, potrafi dochować tajemnicy, jest niczym materiał na idealną kumpelę - słowna, lojalna, szczodra. Umie a wręcz uwielbia pocieszać i douczać innych, niestety...demonica nie potrafi przyjąć krytyki, każdą choćby najdrobniejszą uwagę na swój temat, odbiera jako oznakę, nie sympatii lub nawet wrogości, w jej obecności można śmiało hejtować wszystko i wszystkich, chyba że temat zejdzie na albo jej zainteresowania, albo ważne dla niej osoby, idoli dziewczyny, wtedy...stajesz się jej wrogiem publicznym numer jeden. Pracę często wykonuje na tzw. "Odczep się" byleby mieć z głowy, wobec czego - nie warto prosić ją o współpracę, jest także niesamowitą zazdrośnicą, bywa zazdrosna o wszystkie osoby, które dla niej są ważne, choć sama brzydzi się zazdrosnych osób, do takowych należy, co sugeruje fakt iż dziewczyna jest swego rodzaju hipokrytką. Lethe, to także nie zła intrygantka, potrafiąca swobodnie wydobyć wszystkie ważne dla siebie informacje, czy doprowadzić do zamierzonej sytuacji. Dziewczynę bardzo £atwo przywiązuje się. Jeśli znajdzie sobie grupkę znajomych potrafi przyczepić się niczym rzep, będzie bronić ich rękami, skrzydełkami czy nogami, do ostatniej kropli krwi. Niesamowicie łatwo nawiązuje relacjie, i jako osoba na pewien swój własny, wyjątkowy sposób czuła będzie z pewnością dbać także, by jej przyjaciołom, znajomym bytowało się jak najlepiej, często nie widzi końca a także umiaru w swoich poczynaniach, w dzieciństwie nie stawiano jej granic, ani wzorców osobowych, wobec czego - zdarza się że wałkuje dany temat nawet kilkadziesiąt razy. Wygląd Lethe to niziutka, dziewczyna o sięgających jej pasa czekoladowych włosach. Skórę, upiorka ma delikatnie opaloną z pojedyńczymi, orzechowymi,piegami na dekolcie, policzkach oraz ramionach. Jej lewe udo zdobi tatuaż w kształcie motyla, wśród kropli deszczu. Ma delikatnie zarysowany nos, pulchną, ale nie tłustą twarz, pełną dziecięcego,mimo swojego wieku, uroku oraz delikatne jak papier dłonie. Kończyny Lethe, są pół "wodniste" tj, sprawiają wrażenie, otoczonej mgiełką. Ma bardzo kruche paznokcie, oraz granatowe, drobne rzęsy, a także drobne, ciemno mleczne zęby. Z ud dziewczyny wyrastają "demonie" skrzydła, zaś zamiast uszu ma brązowe rogi. Oczy dziewczyna ma dwu kolorowe, lewe oko jest ciemno brązowe, zaś prawe błekitne jak rzeka. Relacje 'Rodzina' Dziewczyna zna jedynie swoją mamę, ale nie za dobrze. Kobieta miała w poważaniu, to co dzieje się z jej dzieckiem, wobec czego Lethe często zajmowały się opiekunki wszelkiego rodzaju. Greczynka ma do dziś wielki żal do swojej mamy, za tak znikomą ilość wspólnie spędzonego czasu. Jest jedenaczką. 'Dalsza rodzina' Lethe nie zna dokładnie swoich korzenii, nie zna swoich dziadków, nie wie rakże czy posiada wujostwo a także kuzynostwo. 'Przyjaciele' Dziewczyna przyjaciółmi nazywa jedynie chłopców, co może wydawać się dziwne że nie ma przyjaciółek swojej płci, jest to spowodowane tym, ze o wiele bardziej komfortowo czuje się w towarzystwie mężczyzn, niż kobiet. Przyjaciele Lethe to Justin Saina a także Ezequiel Del Feathers. 'Znajomi' Lethe dosyć dobrze dogaduje się z Natasha Markov, Jay'em Ayton, Sun Hi Yumehą, Ottem VonRust'em i Gabrielem M.Grassimą. 'Wrogowie' Jeśli znajdzie się osoba, nie szanująca prywatności innych, przestrzeni osobistej, niechlujna a przy tym zazdrosna o wszystko i wszystkich, na pewno Letha będzie jej wrogiem numer jeden. Dziewczyna, nie znosi Amelie Purrmeow, oraz jej chlopaka Zach'a, nie przepada takze za nachodzącą ją Anastasią Morą, która liczy na pomoc Lethe, dzięki jej zdolnościom. 'Miłość' Mówiąc wprost, Lethe jest osobą homoseksualną. Mężczyźni zwyczajnie jej nie interesują, chociaż przeważnie nie może odpędzić się od adoratorów, przekleństwo gatunku. Kiedy jednak Lethe trafi na chłopaka który nie jest nią zainteresowany z miejsca uznaje go za dobry materiał na potencjalnego przyjaciela, pogłębia się to kiedy wie że jest on w związku gdyż podziwia wiernych i lojalnych nie tylko mężczyzn. Dziewczyna chłopców traktuje albo jako przyjaciół albo jako wrogów, niejednokrotnie łamała męskie serca, zaś jej nigdy nie zostało złamane, gdyż upiorka nigdy nie była w związku, po prostu, nie znalazła do tej pory odpowiedniej partnerki, ale głęboko wierzy, że pewnego dnia świat stanie się bardziej otwarty, oraz tolerancyjny, a ona sama odnajdzie szczęście. 'Zwierzak' Lethe nie posiada jakichkolwiek zwierząt na utrzymaniu. Gdyby jednakże jakiegoś posiadała, mówi że nazwałaby go River (ang. Rzeka, jest to nawiązanie do pochodzenia jej imienia). 'Historie relacji' Z Ezequielem Poznali się podczas wakacji, kiedy Lethe jeszcze nie była uczennicą Straszyceum. Sukkuba przyhechała na kilka dni, by zapoznać się z otoczeniem budynku, wszystkie osoby jakie spotkała, albo grały na telefonach, rozmawiały lub (w przypafku upiorek) malowały paznokcie, dziewczyna obawiała się że będzie musiała użerać się ze stereotypem nastolatka oraz nastolatki. Kiedy wyszła na zalany słońcem plac przed szkołą, zagadał ją Ezequiel, który już od dłuższego czasu bacznie obserwował nowo przybyłą dziewczynę. Tak zaczęła się między nimi przyjazna rozmowa, która z biegiem czasu oraz dni spędzonych w szkole, przerodziła się w przyjaźń. Z Justinem Saina Kiedy sukkuba przeżywała jeden ze swoich "Tych" gorszych dni, podczas których najchętniej siedziałaby w zamkniętym pokoju i rozmawiała o swoich problemach, chociażby sama ze sobą, niestety...na nieszczęście innych uczniów, była obecna na lekcjach. Od samego rana zachowywała się, jakby miała muchy w nosie - a i nie bez powodu - wszystko leciało jej wtedy z rąk, miała odczucie jakby wszechświat się na nią uwziął, potrzebowała chwili ciszy. Kiedy, sfrustrowana oświadczyła nauczycielce, ze nie będzie siedzieć w ławce, z uczennicą na która pluje jadem, z krzykiem opuściła klasę, otworzywszy sobie uprzednio drzwi przy pomocy soczystego kopniaka. Dziewczyna, po chwili opanowała swe emocje, po czym błąkała się chwilę po korytarzu, aż natrafiła na grupkę uczniów, którzy wybierali się po za mury szkoły, Lethe zaciekawiona bez zastanowienia ruszyła za nimi (jak coś, to zawsze można wykorzystać zdolność do wywierania w innych amnezji, prawda?) po kilku minutach, dotarła do pobliskiej kawiarenki, niezbyt znanej w okolicy zalanej barami tego typu. Nagle, nie wiedzie czemu, Lethe znowu wpadła w gniew, otworzywszy sobie drzwi (znowu przy pomocy kopniaka) odeszła do pierwszego-lepszego stolika, i poczuła że musi się wyżalić, przypadkowemu nieszczęśnikowi lub nieszczęśniczce. Nie patrząc nawet z kim rozmawia, zaczęła swój monolog o beznadziejnym humorze i spapranym dniu, gestykulując przy tym niemiłosiernie. Kiedy opowiadała dalej, schodząc na swoje rodzinne problemy, przerwał jej głos chłopaka, którym okazał się być Justin. Mimo, że z Mnemosyne miał do czynienia pierwszy raz, i tak właściwie nigdy o niej nie słyszał, nawet z opowiadań (dosyć sporej grupy znajomych) okazał się na tyle wyrozumiały, że (mimo iż trochę nudził go monolog sukkuby) ku zdziwieniu Lethe, która była pewna że poprosi ja o opuszczenie stolika, spytał jedynie, czy...mogłaby odłożyć jego ulubiony długopis. Sukkuba, ze zdziwieniem spojrzała w kierunku, w jakim zwrócił się wzrok dżinna, odłożyła długopis, po czym przeprosiła - najwyraźniej, musiała przypadkowo go zabrać ze stołu, a muzyk zajęty pisaniem, początkowo tego nie zauważył. Kiedy Lethe, (w końcu!) przestała opowiadać o swoich felernych dniach, spytała Justina, czemu przychodzi on do tak...nie popularnego miejsca, jakim jest pospolita kawiarenka kilka metrów od Straszyceum. Muzyk, odłożył zeszyt z tekstami, po czym rozpromienionym wzrokiem, owiał pomieszczenie. Z lekkim uśmiechem w głosie, odparł że lubi tu przebywać, z racji tego iż ma tu upragniona ciszę oraz spokój, może swobodnie poukładać myśli nazbierane podczas dnia, po chwili dodał "Po za tym, przypomina mi się mój dom, ale jedynie te radosne chwile w nim spędzone" moda Sukkuba, spuściła wzrok, mimowolnie sama zaczęła przywoływać najpiękniejsze wspomnienia z dzieciństwa, uśmiechnęła się w duszy. Chwilę razem rozmawiali na temat związany z "gorszymi" chwilami w życiu, po czym sukkuba opuściła kawiarenkę, zostawiając zapracowanego muzyka. Do końca dnia, nie mogła przestać się uśmiechać, zostali dobrymi znajomymi. A z czasem, nawet się zaprzyjaźnili. Z Anastasią Morą Lethe, denerwuje osoba Anastasii, która myśli iż moce Sukkuby mogą jej pomóc. Mimo społecznego wycofania Mory, nie przeszkadza jej to by zagadać do Mnemosyne, którą zwyczajnie denerwują kolejne prośby o zafundowanie jej dawkii amnezji. Z Jay'em Asmod Poznali się podczas trwania jednego ze szkolnych spektakli, Lethe była niemiłosiernie znudzona beznadziejna grą aktorską uczniów, wobec czego chciała niepostrzeżenie uciec, by wrócic pod koniec sztuki albowiem inaczej dostałaby naganę od profesorki. Kiedy już myslała, że jest 'bezpieczna" wpadła na demona, i to dosłownie. Uderzenie było tak mocne, że oboje wylądowali na podłodze, przewracając przy tym stojący nieopodal stoliczek. Na ich nieszczęście, profesorka wszystko usłyszała...nie miała jednakże czasu ani chęci wymierzać nastolatkom jakiejkolwiek kary, sama nie była zachwycona grą uczniów, uzgodniła z Sukkubą oraz demonem, że nie karze im zostać po lekcjach, jesli oni bedą trzymac język za zębami (sama chciała opuścić spektakl) nastolatki bez wachania przystały na propozycję nauczycielki. W czasie, kiedy nie było ich na spektaklu, zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać i tak się zaprzyjaźnili. Z Ottem VonRust Ducha, Sukkuba poznała dzięki osobie San-Hee, która chcąc pomóc upiorce w poprawieniu ocen z kreatywnego pisania, zaprowadziła ją do biblioteki, w której urzędował chłopak układając książki zgodnie z katalogiem, gatunkiem, datą wydania...Duch od razu wywsrł na Lethe dobre wrażenie, nawet jeśli początkowo był onieśmielony jej osobą, skutecznie umiał wytłumaczyć upiorce podstawowe zagadnienia, zostali znajomymi. Z San-Hee Yumehą Dziewczyny poznały się na lekcji kreatywnego pisania, Lethe od razu przykuła uwage duszycy - a właściwie jej heterochromia. Zaczęła ja zagadywać o to i owo, w ten sposób zrodziła się miedzy nimi rozmowa jak odkryły z czasem maja ze sobą więcej wspólnego niż myslały, zostały znajomymi. Z Gabriel M. Granissima CDN Z Natasha Markov CDN Z Amelie Purrmeow (i jej chłopakiem Zach'iem) Lethe poznała Zacha, podczas przerwy. Kiedy chłopak zauważył sukkubę, nie mal od razu do niej podbiegł, proponując jej poniesienie książek, dziewczyna, przystała na propozycję gargulca, jedakże kiedy ten zaczął ją niewybrednie komplementować, Lethe była zwyczajnie zniesmaczona, na deser i nieszczęście sukkuby, do akcji wkroczyła Amelie, której wyraźnie nie podobało się podejście Zach'a do Lethe. Sukkuba, nie pozostała kotce dłużna, wyzywała ją od dziwaczek, po czym nadepnęła na nogę Zacha krzycząc przy tym "prostak" i odebrała swoje książki. To jednak nie zniechęciło chłopaka, który do dziś zaczepia Mnemosyne a to na korytarzu, a to w kawiarnii, ta nie odpowiada na zaczepki, nie pomogło nawet przyznanie się że nie interesuja ja w tym pojęciu mężczyźni.Od tamtego czasu, nie przepada także za Amelie, którą ma za przewraźliwiona histeryczkę, sama kotka nie lubi Lethe gdyż myśli że chce wyrwać jej chłopaka, ostrzega takze przed nią inne dziewczyny min. Blair i San-Hee, nazywając sukkubę "zlodziejką facetów" Mimo, że nie poznala Lethe całkiem, od razu poczuła że jej nie lubi. Dodatkowo, kotka wie o homoseksualności sukkuby od Blair, która próbowała jakoś załagodzić sytuację, ale sprawa z Zachiem tak dogryzła kotce, że nie wierzy nawet duchogargulicy. Zainteresowania 'Kulinaria' Dziewczyna, szczególnie lubuje się w przyrządzaniu dań kuchnii azjatyckiej oraz Amerykańskiej, a także w przygotowaniu mieszanek przypraw, chociaż Lethe o wiele bardziej woli spożywać niż sporządzać. 'Taniec klasyczny' Upiorka naprawdę świetnie tańczy tańce klasyczne, szczególnie, upodobała sobie Polonez oraz Walc. 'Moda' Dziewczyna jest uzdolnioną stylistką, bardzo pasjonuje się najnowszymi trendami wprost z wybiegów i często przeważa to na jej stylu ubioru. Zdolności *'Amnezja' - dziewczyna, jest w stanie "zabrać" wspomnienia dowolnej osoby, oraz je przywracać, póki co, nie opanowała tego drugiego. *'Latanie' - dzięki swoim skrzydłom, upiorka jest w stanie latać, na niskie wysokości. *'Nawiedzanie' - Dziewczyna, może nawiedzać w snach inne osoby, aczkolwiek jedynie te płci przeciwnej. Biografia skrócona Lethe przyszła na świat w Grecji, dnia pierwszego październka. Choć początkowo była oczkiem w głowie swojej mamusi, z czasem kobieta przestała się nią zbytnio interesowac z uwagi na wykonywaną pracę, dziewczynką zajmowały sie wszelkiego rodzaju opiekunki ale z żadną dziecko nie potrafiło złapac więzi. Sukkuba musiała nauczyć się szybko samodzielności, jako dziecko miała bardzo za złe matce iż tak ją ignorowała w dodatku, nigdy nie przedstawiła dziewczynie jej ojca, mało tego wyklinała go jakby był nieboskim stworzeniem próbując tym samym zniechęcić Lethe do dalszego pytania o biologicznego dawcę życia. We wczesnym dzieciństwie, Lethe miała co nie co wpojone do główki poczucie własnej wartości, wobec czego często była liderką w grupach, angażowała się w wiele projektów szkolnych co praktykuje po dni dzisiejsze. Upiorka nie zbyt miło wspomina osoby które poznała w Grecji, przed zapisaniem się do Straszyceum celem kontynuowania obowiązkowej nauki w szkole licealnej, nie bała się czy przyjmą ja czy nie z uwagi na to iż była swego rodzaju klasowym nerdem. Z prawdziwa ulgą, pożegnała swoje rodzinne strony. Obecnie jej korzenie są dziewczynie całkowicie obojętne, z matką utrzymuje słaby, okazjonalny kontakt, typu wysłanie pocztówki na święta. Jest dobrą uczennicą, w Ameryce bardziej rozwinęła swoje zainteresowania oraz zaczęła głębiej patrzeć na swoje własne potrzeby, złapała także dobry kontakt z osobami starszymi od siebie co kiedyś szło jej niesamowicie trudno. Po skończeniu nauki w Straszyceum, upiorka planuje albo zapisać się na studia gastronomiczne, by iść w kierunku kulinariów gdyz wróży sobie karierę krytyczki kulinarnej z uwagi na "mój wspaniały smak" lub zapisać się na studia z projektowania ubrań, gdyż uwielbia to robić. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Po skrzydłach, wyrastających z ud oraz rogach zamiast uszu. *Ma bardzo słodką oraz dziecięcą barwę głosu. *Często we włosy, wplątuje wstążeczki w pastelowych kolorach. *Ma niesamowicie widoczną heterochromię. Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia *Bloody Little Liars Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywki': Amnezja, Leta, Leticia (w internecie) *'Ulubione powiedzonko': Było minęło, i nie wróci więcej *'Nie rusza się bez': Naszyjnika z łezką, wstążeczki. *'Najbardziej lubi...': Spożywać posiłki, dpacery, czekoladę, przebywać towarzystwie. *'A najmniej': Homofobów, plotkarzy, oszustów, orzechy archidowe. *'Sekrety jej pokoju':Z okna swojego pokoju w Grecji, ma widok na drzewo pod którym przesiaduje latem, pod tymże drzewem nauczyła się czytać. *'Ciekawostka': Uwielbia rajstopy, pończochy oraz wszelkiego rodzaju ozdoby na nogi. Ciekawostki *imię Lete (ang. Lethe) zostało zaczerpnięte od jednej z pięciu rzek Hadesu, obok Styksu, Kokytos (z której brała początek), Acherontu i Pyriflegetonu. Wypicie wody z Lete miało powodować całkowitą utratę pamięci. Niektóre greckie wierzenia mówiły o tym, że dusze musiały to czynić przed reinkarnacją, aby nie pamiętać swoich przeszłych żywotów. Nazwisko zaś, zostało zaczerpnięte od bogini greckiej - Mnemozyny, bogini pamięci. *Drugie imię ("Amne") to zniekształcone słowo "Amnesia" (pl.Amnezja) *Nowy basic zawdzięcza pracy Liścia w TS4. *Upiorka, obawia się luster, przyprawiają ja o dreszcze oraz skurcze żołądka. *Ma ogromną słabośc do produktów mlecznych, nigdy nie pije kawy bez mleka, nawet do herbaty dodaje kilka kropel. *Urodziny obchodzi 1 Października. *Jest posądzana o zaburzenia odżywiania. *Nie wierzy w przypadek, według Lethe wszystko jest po coś, dzięki czemuś. *Matka chciała ją nazwać Caliope, od muzy Greckiej o tym samym imieniu, jednakże tuż przed dniem nazwania córki, przyśniła jej się babcia, Letha, po której (po części) upiorka otrzymała imię. *Nie lubi kuchnii śródziemnomorskiej, zarówno gotować jak i próbować. *Nie przepada za pokarmem złożonym z ryb. *Nie lubi Hiszpańskiego popu, choć Pop jest jej preferowanym gatunkiem. *Pomysł na Lethe, przyszedł autorce kiedy zdecydowanie przedawkowala sluchanie pewnej piosenki z nazwą choroby w tytule. Miejsce pochodzenia Grecja '– kraj położony w południowo-wschodniej części Europy, na południowym krańcu Półwyspu Bałkańskiego. Graniczy z czterema państwami, Albanią, Republiką Macedonii i Bułgarią od północy, thumb|left oraz Turcją od wschodu. Ma dostęp do czterech mórz: Egejskiego i Kreteńskiego od wschodu, Jońskiego od zachodu oraz Śródziemnego od południa. Grecja ma dziesiątą pod względem długości linię brzegową na świecie, o długości 14880 km. Poza częścią kontynentalną, w skład Grecji wchodzi około 2500 wysp, w tym 165 zamieszkałych. Najważniejsze to Kreta, Dodekanez, Cyklady, i Wyspy Jońskie. Najwyższym szczytem jest wysoki na 2917 m n.p.m. Olimp. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|156px'Sukkub - w demonologii sukkubami nazywa się demony przybierające postać nieziemsko pięknych kobiet (często obdarzonych również atrybutami charakterystycznymi dla demonów, np. rogami albo kopytami), nawiedzające mężczyzn we śnie i kuszące ich współżyciem seksualnym (zespół "demona nocy"). Niektóre źródła ezoteryczne mówią, jakoby sukkuby mogły być demonami płci męskiej jedynie przybierającymi postać żeńską, bądź też hermafrodytami. Według Malleus Maleficarum ("Młot na czarownice") sukkuby zbierały od skuszonych mężczyzn nasienie, którego potem inkuby używały do zapładniania kobiet. Dzieci spłodzone w ten sposób miały być szczególnie podatne na wpływ Szatana. Od XVI w. umieszczona przed gospodą rzeźba przedstawiająca sukkuba oznaczała, że karczma prowadzi również dom publiczny. Demonologia twierdzi, iż królową sukkubów była pierwsza hipotetyczna żona Adama, Lilith, która po odejściu od niego stała się jedną z siedmiu żon Lucyfera. Średniowieczne przekazy głoszą, że Lilith obiecała nie nasyłać sukkubów na ludzi którzy posiadają amulet, na którym wypisane były imiona trzech aniołów cnót czystości. Ezoteryczne pisma twierdzą, że sukkuby, oprócz wysysania energii życiowej i kuszenia mężczyzn współżyciem seksualnym, starają się także przejąć duszę ofiary poprzez stopniową pogłębiającą się w niej demoralizację na tle seksualnym. Ludzie, którzy mówią, że stali się ofiarami ataków sukkubów, podają, że oprócz kontaktu fizycznego te demony w postaci pięknych kobiet potrafiły ukazywać się w ich snach. Galeria Lethe koncept art.jpeg|Concept art Lethe Mnemosyne LetheSzkic.jpeg Lethe na święta.jpg Lethe ID.jpeg Chibi Francesca Vincent i Lethe by Rochi.jpg Lethe ID2.jpg Lethe new design ID.jpg Lethe - ozdoba.jpg Lethe szkiceł.jpg Stroje Lethe DoL.jpeg|Lethe DoL GrupkaOCdoDoL.jpg Justin & Lethe DoL.jpg Lethe BLS.jpg|Bloody Little Secrets Lethe maska do BLS.jpg|Maska do Bloody Little Secrets Lethe AMHI.jpeg|A Musically Horryfing Inspiration Lethe random strój.jpg Od innych Letheskulette.png|skull Lethe od Liścia Lethesimsy.png|Lethe w simsach od Liścia Lethesimsytwarz.png|portret simowej Lethe, również od Liścia 1509894614094-1345860518.jpg|Lecia by Czikorita08 Meta timeline *Wrzesień 2017 - Rochi mouscedes wspomina o Lethe na czacie. *Wrzesień 2017 - "Wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Lethe Mnemosyne. *Wrzesień 2017 - pojawia się art oraz wpiski o lethe w brudnopisie. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Lethe oraz tekst (nie licząc opisów klasycznego potwora oraz miejsca pochodzenia). *22.10.17 - Lethe zostaje opublikowana. Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Grecja Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija